HFHT (Episode 2:Days of Sorrow and Delight)
Episode 2:Days of Sorrow and Delight 12:30 Lake Superior,Canada Jordan could only stare as Analysis tried desperately to save Jenny by covering the would on her chest."I am sorry...I did this."The father falcon said feeling guilty. Jordan confidently told Analysis."Analysis,we need to get her to Hawaii..Maybe Scott can do something about it." "You're right..."Jenny was still gasping for air as everyone carried her into the oak tree."Alright everyone here goes."Analysis kept a close eye at Jenny as Jordan said those worlds."I wish to go to Hawaii with everyone in this tree." 12:34 Hawaii "Jordan!Are you in there?"Jordan peeked out seeing Elle and Pixy."Oh thank Guin...Pixy!Elle!I need your help!" "My sister is hurt!"Analysis said from inside."Okay...I'll tell Scott!"Pixy waddled away as Elle came to help carry Jenny out of the tree.(Just go with it) The three friends realized that this was the same situation when Drive died,they were determined to keep Jenny from having the same fate."Jenny!Don't die on us!Help is coming!"Breanna said almost crying. Pixy came back with Scott and another human. Jordan,Elle and Analysis shot up in excitement."Dr Beatle!" "Hello little ones...It's been a while...has it." "Yeah it has...everything can change in a few years."Dr Beatle looked at Jenny who still cried in pain,carefully he whispered to not get her in shock."It seems part of her right lung was penetrated." "No wonder she is gasping." "Blood is dripping out into her damaged lung as we speak,we need to get her to an animal hospital right now."Scott and Dr Beatle rushed to the hospital not before asking everyone to stay on the beach. "I just hope she makes it." One hour and twenty minutes later "Alright...if that's Orion's Belt and that is the Little Dipper then those stars must be the Big Dipper."Analysis grew happy for a few seconds before turning sad."Well I guess that cheered me up a little."He sighed before continuing the rest of his sentence."Whatever happens now God...I am ready to accept it." "I hope your ready to accept the news." Analysis found Scott right behind him."I am ready Scott,Just tell me." "Your sister was on critical condition when I reached the hospital,I was sure that she wasn't going to make it but you don't have to worry now,she is resting in recovery." "Thank God.."Just then the night sky begin to glow around them with a low hum."I think it is time."The next thing that happened was the glowing sky disappeared,the sun had began to rise from the east. Everyone who was asleep woke up to the blinding light,"Ah!My eyes!" "Now who's fault was it to fall asleep while waiting." The snowy owls turned to the falcons,"I don't want to cause anymore trouble...Can we all agree to forget this." "We forgive you...for everything you did to us." "Hey Analysis,sorry for interrupting your conversation but your sister is going to under go four months of recovery so your going to have to come back here by then."Scott finished explaining."Okay I'll make arrangements until then." "Well I guess this is it."Mumble said approaching with John,Linda and Victoria."We are going to head over to Emperor Land now so we'll see you soon Scott."Jordan wished for everyone but the falcons to Emperor Land. September 4,2136 New Earth,South Pole 11:00PM As the loud howl of the blizzard settled into the valley below,and like his father before him. Jordan was asleep,he was exited about a few hours from now. Sat between his two feet lies a glass box of some kind and in them contained two eggs,he was already dreaming of how they would turn out. Flashback A few hour earlier Jordan and Elle nuzzled each other,it would be the last time they would be seeing each other for a while. John was also there to witness as Elle passed a egg of her own to Jordan. "You know the drill Elle,and Jordan just be aware that it is not going to be like how you were born because we don't have shelter here for now so your just going to have to experience what our grandfathers had to go through."Elle nodded while trying to catch her breath,Mumble seemed misplaced,"Jordan,what happened to Analysis and Alissa?" "They said they were going to migrate to the more warmer parts of the planet for a while..." "Jordan!I think we're going to have to take care of another one!"Elle said revealing another egg between her feet,John,and Mumble reacted."That's impossible!How can there be two eggs!"Just then Pixy and Davis waddled towards them."Guys!You won't believe what we g.."Pixy stopped as she saw Elle with the same result. "Well this is unexplainable...but everyone else is having the same thing happen to them,I think that it has to do with the planet."Jordan nodded understanding her."So your saying that we can have two or more eggs based on the planet we are on." Pixy nodded back making Jordan give a stern look."What are we suppose to put our chicks now?We can't carry both of them." "How about us,Jordan?We can take care of the other egg for you." "No dad,It wouldn't turn out too well,Both of the eggs are Jordan and My responsibility." "Okay Elle but you know that Jordan can't handle two eggs at once,and we did say that we don't have shelter but I didn't say we don't have help." Just then a couple of snowmobiles came over a hill headed for the Emperor Penguins,One directly in front Elle. The Human removed his goggles,Quickly Elle smiled."Hey Elle." "Scott!Didn't know you would be here!" "Well I am here to help you guys again." Scott smiled before he and the other humans began to set up camp,handing out small and light heaters'.(Think of them as a portable stove with glass and air holes on top)' "There will keep your eggs warm throughout the brizzard,however that would mean your still going to have to face the cold." "Well thanks for the help Scott." "No Problem Jordan." Jordan carefully placed the two eggs in the heater before sealing the inside. Elle stared sadly before turning away,"I swear I would never let anything happen to them!" "Good luck Jordan!" "Same to you!" Flashback ends Jordan was determined to not make the same mistake,if someone like Vincent was going to take his eggs. They better get past him first,He'll be ready for it. Just then he sensed something was wrong which woke him up and sure enough a figure was slowly approaching Jordan."Scott?"The figure didn't reply which made Jordan stand guard,He tried again."Scott!What's wrong?"Again the figure didn't reply."Looks like I have to do this..."Jordan whispered pulling a cube out. Quicky he activated it,which caused it to project light upward and form a dome like shield. Jordan shuddered as the figure now revealed to be a giant krill impacted the dome,it was loud enough to wake up the other penguins including Scott. "Get away from me!" The krill continued to bang against the dome but failed to notice Scott,who shot a dart into creature. The krill fell to it's side unresponsive."You alright?" "Yeah..Just a little freaked out." Scott took a look at the krill,"So why do you think it did this." "I don't know Scott,whatever it's reasons were I hope they were good." "We'll find out more later,for now Jordan just keep watch of your eggs." For the rest of the long freezing night,Jordan slept and watched his eggs as Scott tried to figure out why the giant krill was here in the first place and why did it attack Jordan. As morning rose,Jordan could already hear and see the first chicks under their fathers. Soon it was Jordan's turn. He removed the top of the heater as he heard cracks,He cold only smile as two beaks appeared before his eyes."Dad!"Both of the chicks said at the same time,"Hello kids...Welcome to Emperor Land." "What is that dad?" "Well son it is a place where penguins live in happiness." "Okay we get it dad but what are our names?"the Jordan just smiled before continuing."Since your the first one to ask honey,I'm going to call you Holly."Holly giggled before speaking."I like that name Dad." "What about me dad?" "How about I call you Collin."The small chick just smiled making Jordan assume that that meant a yes,"Okay I am going to bring you out and put you on the snow."He carefully placed Holly on the solid ground and got a response quickly."It is freezing Dad!" "You'll get use to it soon...me and your mother were the same."As He placed Collin down next,now the question was if Elle and Pixy were safe,Jordan could only wait and hope for the best. Elle - Emma Stone Jordan - Luke Evans Analysis - Paul Bettany Pixy - Anne Hathaway Jenny - Elsa Pataky Scott - Shia LaBeouf Dr Beatle - Sam Neill Father Falcon - Keith Ferguson Benson - Kevin Dunn Breanna - Julie White Holly - Ciara Bravo Collin - Cameron Boyce Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions